Useless
by Miyuki E
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta que no eres capaz de protegerte ni a la persona mas importante para ti?


Derry, Maine – E.U.A

Un par de meses habían pasado desde la derrota y muerte del kishin a manos de 7 estudiantes del shibusen, ahora meisters y armas de 2 estrellas.

En contra de lo que ellos hubieran querido tuvieron que permanecer en reposo durante un tiempo debido a las heridas que habían sufrido durante la batalla. Pero ahora al fin volvían a la caza de huevos de kishin para continuar con su cometido de juntar sus 99 almas más la de una bruja.

— Hola, holitas chicos— saludo Shinigami-sama a través del espejo —en esta ciudad, ha habido varios reportes de que probablemente haya un asesino serial viviendo en esta ciudad desde hace un tiempo, es su deber encontrarlo para obtener su alma.

—¡Claro, ya sabe que puede contar con nosotros!— respondió muy entusiasmada Maka, se notaba su alegría de poder volver a una misión —¿Hey Soul estas listo?

—Ah… si claro— dijo el aludido mientras volvía en si.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, últimamente has estad muy ausente—

—Todo esta bien solo tal vez estoy algo fuera de forma eso es— Mintió el albino para calmar a su compañera.

Por su mente rondaba una escena la cual lo había perseguido durante todo este tiempo… la imagen de su técnico sacando varias cuchillas de su cuerpo.

Recordar ese momento era un gran golpe a su ego, ¿de que demonios servia el si Maka era capaz de protegerse perfectamente ella misma?, lo llenaba la horrible sensación de ser un inútil bueno para nada.

¿Por qué seguía siendo su arma?, solamente porque nadie, ni siquiera ella misma sabia que era un arma que se había convertido en un técnico. No estaba seguro de que Black Star y los demás lo supieran ya que no habían mencionado nada al respecto.

—Bueno si tú lo dices—

Ambos continuaron caminando por la ciudad bajo la luz de la luna y las lámparas que habían a lo largo de la calle.

—Espera un momento— dijo la rubia mientras se detenía repentinamente —alguien se aproxima.

Usando su habilidad de percepción de almas pudo sentir como alguien o algo se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaban, sentía la gran onda de maldad y locura que lo llenaban. Antes de que pudieran defenderse, de una de las alcantarillas salio un brazo alargado con garras y tomo a Maka del tobillo arrastrándola. Soul reacciono y se lanzo hacia ella para tomarla de las manos y jalarla para evitar que cayera dentro de aquel huevo en la banqueta. Por su parte Maka con la pierna que tenia libre pateo el rostro de lo que se encontraba dentro de la alcantarilla logrando liberarse.

De ahí salio arrastrándose un payaso con largos y afilados colmillos.

Una risa macabra que parecía un susurro perdido en el viento se extendió en el ambiente.

—Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, transfórmate ahora— grito la pelirrubia mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Bob el payaso, tu alma será mía!—

—Claro— respondió. Mas sin embargo al intentar cambiar a su forma de guadaña no consigio nada en absoluto.

—¡Soul apresúrate!—

—¡Que crees que estoy intentando idiota!— grito mientras intentaba de nuevo —¡Maldita sea¡ ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar?—

—¿Cómo que no puedes volverte guadaña?— dijo Maka dejando notar un ligero temblor en su voz y sus ojos se abrían completamente.

El payaso sin perder mas tiempo se lanzo hacia ambos tratando de atacarlos, ellos apenas pudieron reaccionar para esquivar las garras que intentaban rebanarlos.

—¿Cómo se supone que pelemos así?, vamos vuelve a intentarlo—

—¿Qué crees que he estado intentado hacer este rato tonta?, chingados vamos cambia—

_—Oh Evans, al parecer después de todo si eres un inútil— _genial, lo único que le faltaba era que ese diablillo empezara a molestarlo.

—¡No es el momento para que empieces con tus estupideces!— grito lleno de ira en su subconsciente el peliblanco.

Por más que seguía intentando concentrarse no funcionaba para nada.

El payaso continúo su caza ignorando completamente a Soul y dirigiendo su ataque hacia Maka la cual se había alejado al otro lado de la calle, el solo siguió acercándose mas levantando su filosa mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¡No!— grito Soul mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

Mientras ella se petrifico completamente, el miedo la invadió al verse indefensa sin un arma. Estaba en una esquina incapaz de esquivar las garras de se dirigían sobre ella, cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que fuera desgarrada pero en cambio se oyó el grito de aquella criatura.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que inconscientemente adelanto sus brazos hacia el payaso y de ellos salían filosas cuchillas, a pesar de su sorpresa no cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedía y se abalanzo contra el monstruo sacado otra cuchilla curveada de su espalda para evitar que el ser escapara y clavo ambas de sus manos en su pecho partiéndolo en dos.

Una vez viendo alma de color rojo flotando frente a ella, su mente se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de pasar.

—S–soy un…—

—Arma, si al parecer heredaste la sangre de arma de tu padre— dijo Soul acercándose a ella la cual se desplomo de rodillas en el piso.

—¿Ya lo sabias, desde cuando…?—

—En la pelea contra el kishin pude ver como sacaste cientos de cuchillas de tu cuerpo, al parecer estabas inconsciente y no te diste cuenta de ello— al parecer no quería dejarla terminar ninguna de sus frases —creo que lo mejor será volver a Death city para informarle a Shinigami sobre esto.

—S–si, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer—

Soul le tendió una mano a su meister para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, podía ver en su rostro el enorme shock que el descubrimiento le había causado, sin soltar su mano continuaron caminando sin decir una sola palabra mas, cada uno sumergido en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos.


End file.
